


Move (on)

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Jinyoung change rooms and everyone is happy except for Jaebum the grump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move (on)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a very impatient person. This is also visible in this part orz
> 
> Anyway, I'm tired ~~because I play too much SSJYP~~ , I'll go to sleep.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Jaebum grumbled and heaved up the bags that were slipping off his hands. Next to him, Youngjae looked sheepishly at his feet. Or, at least in the direction where they were beneath the fruit box and bags filled with his belongings.  
"No, I swear, hyung. I didn't know I have a cat allergy." He mumbled guiltily.

They arrived at Yugyeom's room, where Jinyoung was still packing. Yugyeom came towards them and Jaebum held out the bags filled with Youngjae's stuff for him to take, but instead Yugyeom went to Youngjae and took the stuff he was holding. With a huff, he let the bags fall and shook his hurting arms until Jinyoung shoved other bags and boxes into them. "Those go up please, thanks hyung." He said and Jaebum went up grumbling.

"Okay, I got everything. Me and Jaebum will fetch you in an hour, that should give us enough time eat something before the movie starts." Jinyoung said, standing in the door, ready to go.  
"Okay, hyung~" Youngjae replied from his new bed, jumping happily on it.  
"Take the time to unpack!" Jinyoung warned lightly.  
"Yes~" he giggled and Jinyoung made his way up to Jaebum's room.

When he arrived, the room owner was sulking on his bed. Jinyoung sighed and started to unpack, ignoring his troubled boyfriend. After a while though, he had enough.  
"Is rooming with me such a bad thing, that you need to sulk for the whole day?" He asked exasperated.  
"That's not-" Jaebum tried to defend himself, but Jinyoung had more to say.  
"You know, Youngjae and Yugyeom are down there jumping in joy that they're finally living together and I'm standing here with my boyfriend being an old, grumpy idiot who seemingly doesn't want to have me!" He threw one of his t shirts onto his bed, demonstrating his irritation without hurting his precious stuff. Jaebum carefully stepped closer and took Jinyoung into his arms.  
"Jinyoung, please don't... I love you, and I'm happy that we're living together. I just can't stop worrying about Youngjae-"  
"Oh please!" Jinyoung shoved him off, "Is Youngjae your boyfriend or me? You're not his brother or guardian or anything and even if you were, who he chooses to date is not your business. He’s a responsible grown-up! Besides, Yugyeom is snarky and sometimes a brat, but you know as well as I do, that he's a good guy and able to take care of Youngjae! So please tell me, what’s the real reason you don’t like him! And don’t come at me with anything remotely close to ‘Jinyoung please!’."

Jaebum sighed and drove a hand through his hair.  
"I just-" he hesitated, it's not that he never thought about it, but admitting it to himself had been already a difficult task and saying it out loud was even harder. However, it was not like he could lie to Jinyoung or not tell him his real feelings. Jinyoung waited patiently until he was ready to open up. "I.. I guess I am a bit jealous? That he's the one who makes Youngjae so happy? I always saw him as a little brother and it was my task to protect him and make sure he's happy. And now it's Yugyeom's task and he's so well at it?" He said in a wavering voice. It nagged him at the back of his mind and in his chest, but Jinyoung had always had the talent to pull out his deepest buried thoughts. When he looked up at him, Jinyoung smiled at him fondly and he felt the nagging vanishing. The younger took him into his arms and he started to feel warm and comfortable.  
"Don't worry, hyung. You did a fine job and Youngjae won't like you any less even if he has Yugyeom. But, you know, you have to see Youngjae's side too. He's standing in between the two of you and if you really want to do something for him, it’s getting along with his boyfriend. And, I don't think Yugyeom would ever do that, but don't you think he must be afraid that Yugyeom might leave him because he can't bear to be confronted by you?"  
Jaebum chuckled. "You know, looking back, I don't think I ever tormented him as much as I could have."  
"See! You got a weak spot for Yugyeom!" The younger cooed mockingly and was taken immediately into headlock.  
"Tell him and you're dead!"

Jinyoung laughed, "Alright, alright! I won't tell him, but please let me go, we have to pick them up for the movie!"  
Jaebum let go of him, but grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. "Just one moment." He said and kissed him until Jinyoung was melting against him. "I love you and I'm happy we got a room together." He whispered more sincerely this time.  
The younger student chuckled at Jaebum's red ears and after packing all the things they needed for the cinema, he pulled him out of the room and they went towards the younger boys' room.

("But do you think they really will be alright?" Jaebum couldn't help but still be worried. "I mean, they're both young and silly. Can they live on their own?"  
"Oh come on, hyung. It's not like they are little kids anymore. They’re grown up and can take care of themselves." He opened the door and they halted. Youngjae and Yugyeom weren't noticing them as they were busy blowing little paper balls at each other with straws.  
"You were saying?" Jaebum deadpans.  
"Right," Jinyoung slapped him. "Thank god we never do things like that or stuffing as many candies as possible into each other mouths." They looked at each other, thinking about the incident a few days ago. Jaebum could still feel the tooth decay from the masses of sugar.  
They started to laugh and joined them. In the end, they missed the movie, but noone really cared.)

((Yugyeom had so much fun, that he didn’t realize the usual tension hadn’t been there until Jaebum slapped him on the shoulder with a ‘hey’ and looked at him earnestly. He flinched and waited for the headlock, but instead he got another, more brotherly clap on the shoulder.

“I trust you.” Even though he looked like he had just swallowed a fly as he said it, Yugyeom knew Jaebum had meant it.))

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. For the moment. Maybe I'll come back to add parts, but for now, hiatus.
> 
> For my standards, keeping up with something for 3 months (or almost) is a very long time. I had much fun and I thank you all so so much for loving this series and loving Yugjae and being so nice to me ;_;♡
> 
> Please continue to love Yugjae♡
> 
> (Also, I'm just curious, which part was your favorite, if you have one, that is? ö3ö)


End file.
